The Elite
by swimmer4life07
Summary: America is one of the last 6 girls remaining at the castle and has to deal with what to do with Aspen, while making sure she stays at the castle. But what will happen when she makes one mistake? Will there be consequences? Start reading to find out what happens! (This is a continuation from where The Selection by Kiera Cass left off. )
1. Chapter 1

I glanced at myself in the mirror while my maids were dressing me. My long, red hair cascaded in soft curls, framing my pale face. I grasped a piece of the peach colored cloth at my thighs and felt the softness of the material. I sighed and helped Mary to finish the job by slipping the thick strap over my shoulder.

"Alright Lady America. You're all ready for breakfast!" Mary said in a sing song-y voice. She must be happy today

As I smiled at my maids I began to head out of my room and toward the Women's Room. My head began to fuzz up with panic.

What was I doing here? There were only five other girls in this competition besides me who were fighting to earn their side by Prince Maxon of Illéa. But was I one of those girls? Did I want this so badly that I could manage to take the role of future queen and be Maxon's wife?

I quickly tried to shake the thoughts from my head and pulled myself together before I headed down to the Women's Room. More than halfway to my destination, I felt two pairs of hands grab me and pulled me into a small secluded area.

Oh no, I thought, without looking at my captor. Please, please don't let it be Aspen...

"America!" I heard a high pitched voice say. I sighed in relief as I realize that it's only Marley.

"My goodness, Marley! You scared me!" I said, my heart beat slowly pulsing back down to its normal beat.

She giggles and continued, "I knew it would! It's been a tense couple of days, ever since Maxon sent all those girls home. At least we're still together!"

I smiled at that. It's was nice to have a friend here, in the palace. A girl I could talk to and have fun with.

"So, was there a reason you nearly gave me a heart attack, or did you just think it would be funny to see me being carried out on a stretcher."

Suddenly she frowned. "I overheard a couple of the staff talking in the hallway and they said something about letting a couple of girls go home today. I don't know if its true but I'm scared."

I slowly twirled a piece of my hair around with my finger while I contemplate this. Prince Maxon, the prince of Illéa, was rumored to send a couple of girls home, today. What if he sent me home? I hadn't even had time to think about my feelings for him, ever since I found out Aspen was here. Oh, and that he kissed me.

The truth is, I might like Maxon. He is definitely not what I expected. He was smart, funny, and handsome. But I also loved Aspen and I didn't know what to do about it. If Maxon sent me home...

I shook my head and looped my arm around Marley's. "Let's not worry about that right now. Come on, I'm hungry!" And we both started down the hall again, laughing and chatting. But anyone could spot the tension in our grips. Or Marley's fingers dug into my arm. Or the fact that I might be in love with Maxon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been pretty busy with school and all but I promise more chapters are on the way! Please favorite or comment if you like the story! I'll probably be putting up another chapter today if I have time!**

**Elite Countdown: 8 days!**

As we entered the Women's Room, we saw Kris and Natalie sitting one of the soft, cream sofas. We sat across from them and I smiled a small smile before sitting down next to Marlee.

Elise came in a little bit later followed by a boiling Celeste.

"I can't believe they forgot to make the silver dress I asked for! Silver! Is that so hard to ask!" Celeste fumed, sitting down angrily next to Natalie. Kris rolled her eyes and I tried to suppress a snort.

Immediately, we heard heels padding on the plush carpet. We all looked up and saw Silvia approaching us, a smile painted on her face. Silvia seemed nice and regal enough, but there was something about her that made her kind of hard to approach.

"Ladies," she began, still smiling, "congratulations on making it to the elite. The elite is a very honorable place to be and one of you fine ladies may in fact be our new princess.

"Now, since there are only six of you left, not ten, we must begin immediately with training. You will be participating in more schooling, etiquette, and proper princess training. You will be in here on Mondays and Tuesdays, Wednesdays you will have the day off, and Thursdays will be dedicated to preparing for the Illéa Report.

"I trust that you girls will behave as well as you have been behaving so far. We don't want any problems this far into the selection. Just be yourself and let fate take you wherever you go. That is all, now you may go to breakfast."

Breakfast was delicious. It seemed as if I would never get enough of this stuff. If I ever went home, I don't think I'd ever be able to forget the taste of strawberry tarts or freshly squeezed orange juice. I smiled to myself and looked up when I heard someone cough.

I looked up and noticed Maxon's eyes passing over me. His eyes stopped and focused on mine. I took this as an opportunity and tugged my ear, gently and inconspicuously. He grinned, rubbing his thumb and index finger against his ear before picking up his fork again.

About halfway through breakfast, Maxon stood up and addressed the small group of people before him.

"Ladies, I'm extremely glad you are still here with me and am beyond honored that you all wanted to stay here too." He seemed to be looking at me when he said that, but quickly slid over me.

"I apologize that this had taken all the time that it has, I just want to make sure that I have made the right choice. I don't mean to hurt any of you and I hope that we can all find the happiness we want. Thank you girls and I'll hope to see you all soon." With that, he pushed in his chair and strode out of the room.

After breakfast, I headed down to my room to wait for Maxon to come and meet me. When I got there, I noticed Aspen standing outside my door.

"Officer Ledger." I nodded, as I opened the doorknob.

"Lady America." He replied. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

My maids were out, which meant I had the room to myself. With a sigh of relief, I resigned myself to the piano that stood in the corner. I opened it and laid my fingers on the keys. Then, I started to play.

I played one of my favorite songs, of course by memory. I let the words come out of my mouth, flowing effortlessly, while my hands played to catch up. I felt a presence in the room, but blatantly ignored it, wanting to finish my song.

With the final note fading away, I opened my eyes after realizing I had closed them. Not to my surprise, Maxon stood a couple feet away, grinning from ear to ear.

He closed the distance between us by sitting next to me on the chair.

"I love when you play. It's as if I've never heard music before." I glanced up at him, looking into his chocolate eyes, as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I've always loved to play." I murmured. "I couldn't see myself doing anything else." At that, he frowned.

"Not even to be queen?" Maxon said.

"I don't know. I just don't know if I'm fit to be someone always in charge, someone who is incredibly important. I've always just been the background music at a party. Only to be heard, not seen. I just don't think I'm worthy enough. I'm just a five, Maxon. All my life I've been on the outside and I—"

"Enough." He said, cutting me off by putting a finger over my mouth. "I can't stand to hear you say that. America, do you want to know something?"

Without letting me answer, he went on. "When I first saw you, I knew right away there was something special about you. Something in your face that was clearly different from the other girls. Almost everyone else had a softness or an innocence to them, but you had something more. You had a spark, and I'm not just talking about your hair."

I stared at him, speechless. He continued, "I wanted to get to know you. To find out what was going on behind your beautiful eyes. And when you told me the truth—that you came here by accident—I felt my heart crumble a little bit. You are the one I want, America, I'm almost certain of it. And I understand that you need time to think, but I just need to say it. I need to get this off my chest." He looked down at me, seeing if I would nudge him, give him courage to say what I already knew he was going to say. But I stayed frozen, unable to move.

"America, I think I'm in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So like I promised, chapter three is up for you! I've had some time on my hands and I worked really hard on this one. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Elite Countdown: 8 days!**

Standing stock still, I blinked at him in surprise. His eyes looked me right in the eyes, his expression slowly crumbling before me. I realized that if I didn't say something, anything fast, then he would start to doubt himself.

"Maxon... I... I just don't know what to say..." My voice sounded hoarse, my voice failed on me, cracking halfway through the sentence.

"Then don't say anything." He replied, leaning down toward me, closing his eyes.

Our lips met within seconds. His were soft and warm, reminding me of the early days of spring, where the sun was finally waking up and the flowers were halfway out of the ground.

It was slow and steady but then it turned into something more urgent. Maxon pressed us closer by putting his hand behind my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

We paused for a breath and Maxon moved down toward my neck, planting soft, wet kisses, throwing shivers up and down my back. He stood up and I followed, lifting his head up to meet my lips once more. I began to pull him towards my bed, first sitting down, then laying down. He stroked my hair with gentle, feeble hands.

"America, oh America." He said, in between kisses.

"Oh just shut up." I said, shocking both myself and Maxon. He raised his head and lifted his eyebrows, an amused grin on his face.

"Saying shut up to a prince? How romantic." He smiled against my lips and pulled me under again. We stayed this way, kissing, for a few more minutes. Then I stopped to take a breath. He pulled me into his arms and we laid there, wrapped in each other's arms for a while.

"Maxon?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my dear?" I groaned inwardly at the nickname, but continued.

"I know you said, well, that you think you love me and all, but—"

"Shhh," he silenced me, turning my head so I faced him, "I don't want you to say anything you will regret. I know you aren't ready yet to make your decision and I'm prepared to wait. Please just don't make up your mind this second. I want you to be sure."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his again, surprising him. I pulled away and whispered, "thank you Maxon."

"For what?"

"Just... For being you."

• • •

Maxon left shortly after, saying he needed to go take care of business. I took this opportunity to go into the bathroom and put myself together. What happened out there? Did he really just kiss me like that? And did I kiss him back? I did have to admit, I felt really good. Maxon always seemed to say the right things, even without trying. He was so gentle and cautious, unlike Aspen.

Aspen.

My heart did a lurch. I just kissed Maxon. About 48 hours ago I was kissing Aspen. This was not right. I can't tell Maxon that Aspen is here. But if Maxon found out and knew that I knew... He might never trust me again.

I went back into my room and flung myself against the bed and looked up at the beige colored ceiling. What was I going to do? A knock on my door made me swing right back up into an upright position.

"Um, come in?" I said, uncertainly.

Suddenly the Queen opened the door, gracefully walking in, stopping just a few feet from the door.

"Lady America." She said, with a smile. "I was just wondering if you would care to go for a walk with me."

Bewildered I nodded and stood up. "Of course."

As we walked down the hall together, she tucked her arm into mine. I realized that this is what her sister had been talking about. Queen Amberly didn't want to attach herself to any of the girls because she knew she wouldn't see a majority of them again. But since there are only six left...

"So Lady America," the Queen began.

"Oh, please call me America." I said and she smiled at the that.

"America, I'm so pleased to finally have some time to talk to you alone. I've been starting to get to know you girls a little more. I'm sorry I haven't been around much but since there are only six of you left now..." She trailed off, as if lost in thought. I looked up at her and she slightly shook her head.

"Pardon me." She said. "Anyways, I just wanted to start by getting to know you. What's your family like?"

Her question honestly startled me. Who ever thought in a million years that I would be talking to the Queen of Illéa, especially about my family.

Showing a small smile I began, "Well I was born the middle child of five children. My oldest sister, Kenya, is already married and almost ready to have her first child. My older brother, Kota, is a remarkable painter. The three of us used to play together until they grew up and left. Then comes May who is a couple years younger than me and looks exactly like me. She's absolutely adorable. And last, is Gerad, the baby. He's only seven but he still hasn't found his artistic calling yet. All he likes to do is play soccer and catch bugs." I smile at the thought, suddenly feeling homesick.

The Queen smiles sympathetically, as if sensing my homesickness, and pats a hand on my shoulder. "It seems like you really love them."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement and I nodded. "I don't think I can love anything more than my family. They've alway been there for me. I didn't have many friends growing up, but they were always there for me. It's like my music, I don't think I could live without them."

"You know, America, I know a thing or two about being brought up in a lower caste. It's tough, and it seems like you're a very strong girl who is capable of many things. And you seem to understand the people who are of a lower caste. It's admirable. And it's a trait that is very rare in a person of higher power."

I looked up at her, shocked. Was I really a strong person? Maybe I looked like I was, but was I really like that inside? Even so that the Queen believed it?

We had made our way around the castle and were almost back to my room. As she stopped at my door, she turned to face me.

"America, you seem like an incredibly sweet person and to be honest, I really do think you would make a rather remarkable queen. It seems like Maxon has taken quite an interest in you. He can't seem to stop talking about you and he's always looking at you. Just please be careful with my son. He's very strong an vivacious, but he doesn't have much experience with women."

I smiled at that, remembering how I was his first kiss. "Well thank you for the walk Queen Amberly. And I will be sure to be careful with Maxon. I truly do care about your son." The Queen returned my smile and turned to walk the other way.

As she disappeared around the corner, I faced my door.

What a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I was in a musical this past week so I've been pretty busy but it's over now and I can focus on writing more chapters! Sorry it's been so long! And I have decided to continue writing more chapters for this book even though the sequel has already come out. I will be writing more until either I finish or I get my hands on a copy. I will let you know when I'm posting my final chapter but if you haven't read the sequel yet or did and want to compare, feel free to continue reading. Sorry for making this so long but I thank all those who have favorited this or reviewed and I invite others to continue and do the same. Have a fabulous Tuesday and God speed to you all! :)**

Since I was a musician, I had never really been athletic, or graceful for that matter. And not having high skills in either of those departments has made dancing for myself rather difficult.

"Use your legs for goodness sake, Lady America." Silvia scolded.

I blushed and looked down at my feet as I tried to keep up with one of the guards who was stationed to be my dance partner while we were taught how to dance.

"It's okay, you'll get it." The guard, Zales, said encouragingly. I smiled slightly and looked at the others.

Marlee seemed to be getting the hang of it and kris and Elise looked to be having fun. Natalie seemed to be stumbling a little but Celeste was no doubt the best of us all. She dominated the room and twirled around it like she was better than all of us. I'm not surprised, she is a two, she probably had the luxury of getting her own private dance instructor.

"All right ladies, I think that's enough for today. We will continue this next Monday if we have time." Silvia said, sounding exhausted herself even though she'd just been standing, barking out orders on what we were doing right and wrong.

I sighed, thankful that the dancing was over. If I couldn't even manage a single dance, how could I be a Queen?

Walking down the hallway towards my room, I was stopped by a crying sound coming from one of the rooms to my left. I retraced my step and went to the door where I could hear quiet sobs.

I gently knocked on the door and poked my head in.

"Natalie?" Natalie was in her room with a large suitcase on the bed and a couple of her things sprawled all over the floor. She looked up and me and her face twisted.

"Get out, get out, get out! This is all your fault, you stupid, stupid—." She was cut off by an even bigger sob that had escaped her mouth. She pressed her lips together and threw a sparkly fabric towards me. I quickly ducked out the room and closed the door behind me, pressing my back to the door.

Wow. So Natalie was going home. I had never seen Natalie so out of character before. If Maxon ever sent me home, I sure wouldn't treat anyone like that, let alone scream at them. But I did pity Natalie. Maybe she had felt really close to Maxon. Maybe she really believed he was the one. If Maxon were to send me home—. I don't know what I'd do. I sure wouldn't be happy. I've grown to like him, seen him as a different person. Not just some highly prince that appeared on the television at home once a week.

He was smart, charming, handsome. And sweet. Extremely sweet. And that was when it hit me. By Natalie throwing that fit and screaming at me, I realized something. If I was Natalie, going home, maybe I would through a fit of rage. Surely not so dramatically or publicly, but there would still be a part of me, a big part even, that would want to stay here with Maxon.

I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to tell Maxon how I truly felt. That with a little time, I could realize what I truly wanted. And what I wanted, I had finally discovered, was him.

That was when Aspen hit me. Literally hit me. I took a step back, surprised by the run in. I guess I was too caught up in my realization that I hadn't been watching where I was going.

"Lady America," Aspen said, looking as surprised as I was. "I guess we weren't watching where we were walking. My mistake, truly." I looked up at him, through his thick set of lashes and into his wide dark eyes. For a moment I couldn't say anything, I was just staring at him as I began to remember where I was going.

"Actually Officer Ledger, I'm glad I ran into you. The door to my balcony has gotten hard to open lately and I think it might be stuck around the hinges. I don't really know where to go with this sort of thing so I was wondering if you could assist me in fixing it."

He looked down at me, eyes questioning me but his expression remained still. I held in a breath as he answered. "Of course, anything for you Miss America. I can go and check on it right now if you'd like." I nodded and fell a step behind him as we retraced my steps back to my bedroom. Once inside, I pushed the door half shut. I didn't want to be too obvious.

"Aspen, we need to talk." I said softly.

"Who needs talking when you can do this." He pulled me aside so we weren't in direct view of the doorway and kissed me so hard and so suddenly I think I practically melted. After a few seconds I got ahold of myself and pushed him back abruptly.

"Aspen, please. I didn't ask you to come in here to do this. I really need to talk to you." His brow furrowed and his face started to fall as he watched my worried expression.

"You're choosing him," was all he said. I bit my lip and turned away.

"Yes." I said so quietly, I wasn't even sure I'd heard myself say it.

"And you expect me to give up." His face was unrecognizable by now. He looked halfway between crying and screaming. His face started to turn red and his nostrils were flared. But his shoulders were slumped forward. He knew it was over.

"You expect me to forget everything we were. I thought we were going to grow up, get married, have children. I wanted it for you. For us. But I'm just a lousy six. I can't provide for you, but he can." He came up to and put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I was frozen all over except for my jaw that was shaking slightly under his touch.

"Do you love him Mer? Are you really in love with him, or—" but I didn't let him finish. I slapped him before he could say it. Before he claimed that I didn't love Maxon and that I only wanted it for the food, the warmth, the comfort of never being poor again.

"Don't even say it Aspen." The tears had started to spill down my face. "I loved you, I still do, and I may never stopped loving you. But Maxon has come into my life and he's not what I expected at all. He's kind, sweet, charming even. And sometimes it just takes time for emotions to sort themselves out. Today when I noticed Natalie going home I couldn't bear to think, what if that was me? I'm sorry Aspen, but our chance at a happy ending together is over. Our dream has ended and now it's time for both of us to finally have some closure." He too, had started crying during my little speech and it was just the two of us, feet away from each other, crying like crazy idiots.

He slowly stepped forward and hugged me, gently. I hugged him back tightly and wished I could just erase all my feelings. They were way too hard to deal with. I pushed back and looked him in the eyes. I put a hand on his cheek and said, "Someday there'll be a happy ending for you too, Aspen, and I'll be there to support you all the way." At that he smiled and bent down to kiss me.

"And I the same." As he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and from mine as well.

It was long after he had gone that the words still repeated over and over in my head. And I the same.

And I the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Two chapters in one day, what a deal! So earlier today, I discovered a delicious treat that I thought I'd share with you. If fanfiction isn't enough to quench your thirst while you get your hands on a book, I would recommend this website that gives you the inside look of the first 60 pages of Kiera Cass's ****The Elite!**** Just follow the link and enjoy! . ?isbn13=9780062059963 Oh and enjoy this chapter too! Don't forget to review or favorite! Thanks so much!**

It took me a couple of hours to recover from my incident with Aspen, but before I knew it, my maids had taken over my room and slid me into my chair to get ready for dinner. I sat absently, and my maids seemed to notice because they kept giving each other looks as each took their spot in perfecting me to eat. Finally, they stood me up as to get my evening dress on.

"Lady America, this one will look beautiful on you, I'm sure." Anne smiled at me as they altogether put the pretty shimmering blue dress over my ear. It did look beautiful, and it complemented my eccentric hair. I smiled a tiny smile and exited the room as my maids sat wondering, what was wrong with me.

Since it was Thursday, the day before the Illea report, we were all a little nervous. This time Gavril would be interviewing us a second time, and each of us would be permitted a fifteen minute spotlight since there were only five girls left.

As we all went into the Great Room together, I sat beside Marlee and looked to see Maxon already sitting. He smiled at me and I tugged my ear. He tugged back swiftly, but efficiently and I looked down before a giggle could escape.

Celeste seemed to be in an incredibly happy mood before and during dinner. Her eyes kept sliding over to mine and then she would whisper to Elise and Elise would laugh politely. I looked over at Marlee, nudging to see if she knew what the Celeste behavior was about, but she avoided my eye. It seemed that only Maxon didn't notice the little stir up between us all, Marlee silently chewing, Celeste and Elise smirking between mouthfuls, Kris giving me confused looks, as if she didn't know what was going on, but pretending like she had been informed.

After a painful dinner, I quickly got up when we were dismissed and walked rapidly towards the door. A slight layer of sweat had started to build up on the back of my neck. What the hell had that been about? Was there something on my dress? Oh dear god, did I have a booger in my nose?

I bolted to one of the nearby bathrooms and examined myself thoroughly out of one the floor to ceiling mirrors on a side of the wall. It appeared that nothing was wrong with my physical appearance. I shrugged, maybe I was just a little on edge. I mean, I had given Aspen the closure that we both needed and I had just decided that I was, in fact, in love with Maxon.

After I exited the bathroom, I began to head back to my room in wait of Maxon to come and get me. I was a little nervous, and could feel that my hands were slick with sweat. I was afraid to tell Maxon how I felt. What if he realized that he didn't actually love me? What if he-."

My thoughts were cut off when I saw Maxon standing outside my door, a hand covering his mouth. As he saw me approaching, he stared at me, a painful expression on his face.

"Maxon, what's wrong?" I looked at him, fear enveloping me. Had there been another rebel attack? Had something happened to my family?

He continued to stare at me, his face starting to color a harsh red. He removed his hand from his face and when I tried to take a step closer, he stepped back, his body resting against the wall.

"It's him," was all he said, his voice cracking. It took me a couple of seconds before it dawned on me. Aspen. He knew about Aspen.

Celeste must have told him after dinner. That's why everyone was so alert and Celeste looked so content. She must have told him in the worst way possible. But how much more worse could it get from being told by someone else. That I had been cheating on Maxon with not just someone else, but my _ex_?

It took me a few failed attempts to open my mouth, but when I finally could, I squeaked out, "Maxon, please, let me explain-." But I stopped, his stare burning the words off my mouth. He knew it and so did I, I couldn't explain. I was just trying to make it seem as innocent as possible, which it wasn't.

"Someone came to me after dinner and told me they had seen you and another male in your room this afternoon. The door had been slightly ajar and-." He broke off, the tears in his eyes spilling down his face. I followed in his suit, the sobs starting to escape my swollen throat.

He continued after taking a deep breath. "He's been here this whole time. This whole damn time. And I didn't even know it." He slammed his fist against the top of a table that was on the other side of him. It made a soft thumping noise.

"Maxon, please," I begged, "let me just explain. I called it all off, I-."

"You what? You finally decided you were done with him so you could use me, so you could lie to me every day about what was really going on? Why didn't you just tell me he was here, America? I would have gotten rid of him at once, sent him off so you didn't have to see the reminder of your past every single day. And silly me, I put him _right outside your door_, every night." He sounded resigned, as if he were done arguing.

"I love you America. I am so completely in love with you. All you had to do was say the word and I would've gotten down on one knee and proposed to you. I would've told you I would be extremely honored to be married to someone as beautiful and creative and fascinating as you. But I just can't trust you anymore. You have proved that I can't be with you and you can't be with me. If love is based on trust and understanding, then I can't be with you."

I had sunk down to my knees during this, and I let the tears continue to stream down my face. With a hoarse voice I said, "I was just about to come and tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you. I let Aspen go, Maxon. I gave us the closure we both needed."

"But this wasn't just a onetime thing, was it?" He looked at me, his face pleading for me to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"No, it wasn't a onetime thing." Despite my confession, he reached fell to the floor, crawled over to me, and hugged me. I was surprised at first, but eventually wrapped my arms around him as we sat like idiots on the floor, crying.

He unhooked his arms from around me and looked at me. "So you really do love me?"

"Yes Maxon, I really do. But like you said, we aren't right for each other, I just proved that. You can't be with someone who goes sneaking around with other men, especially my ex."

He nodded slowly. "So this is it. Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe someday, Maxon."

"You will always be in my heart, America."

"And you will always be in mine."

The next few hours went by in a blur. I felt numb as Maxon kissed me goodbye on the cheek, and walked down the hall, probably never seeing him again. My maids were crying when they had reached me, sitting still on my bed, tears still threatening to escape my eyes. They started packing but before I knew it, I stood up and opened my arms and they were on top of me in a second.

"I don't know what we'll do without you." Anne managed to get out. Lucy was whimpering, looking as if to lose control at any second. Mary looked at me, tears streaming down her usually calm and calculated face.

I nodded and moved away from them so I could start collecting my things. Anne was the first to collect herself emotionally, and started packing things with me, although there wasn't much to pack.

With the both of us working together, we finished in about ten minutes. I made sure the room was all nice and kept, making it easier for us to make it look as good as new.

Mary stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug, whispering reassuring thins into my ear. "It'll be alright, hon. You'll find someone just as charming and handsome, someone that will love you forever." She took my cheek in her hand and wiped the area under my eyes where my tears had dried.

She stepped back and Lucy bombarded into my arms, shaking and crying at the same time. "I do-don't think I-I've ever loved s-s-someone as amazing a-as you." Lucy stuttered. I held her for a little while more until Anne gently pried her off me and she exited to the corner of the room.

"Anne," I said, as she pulled me into a hug, "keep taking care of Lucy. I'm afraid something will happen to her. I don't want to leave her here alone with the frequency of the rebel at-."

"Shh." She cut me off. "This is your moment. Please don't ruin it. She will be safe in our arms; I've made sure of it so far. There's nothing to worry about." Her voice sounded reassuring, but as we pulled apart, her face looked doubtful.

"I wish I could bring you wish." That made her smile.

"And I wish you could stay."

I decided I would only stop by Marlee and Kris's rooms before I left. I knew it would be awkward with Elise and I really didn't want to face Celeste.

"Take care, America." Kris said, her face pinched as if she were going to cry. I nodded slightly.

"You too, Kris. You would make an amazing Queen, just saying." I smiled and she smiled sadly, a layer of tears forming in her eyes.

"I really thought it would've been you, America. You two really seemed to have a connection. But maybe you're bound for greater things."

"Yeah, greater than being a Queen." That got a giggle out of us and she pulled back.

"Listen, America. I only have an idea of what happened between you two, Celeste didn't say much, bu-." I cut her off.

"I'm sorry, Kris, but I'd rather not talk about it. I have nothing to say about her." I turned to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go say goodbye to Marlee."

"But America, that's the thing. It wasn't Celeste who talked to Maxon, it was Marlee."


	6. Chapter 6

**I thoroughly apologize for the incredibly long two month break I took from writing this story. I hope that some of you are still interested and will continue reading! Constructive criticism is encouraged!**

* * *

Those were the last words I expected to hear from Kris. Just as I turned away to walk out, I swiveled back around, my jaw dropping. Kris, noticing my expression, held her ground. Gently, she said, "Elise saw you in your room kissing someone else," her face cringed slightly when she said that, "and so she told Celeste. Apparently Marlee overheard and told Maxon. Maybe she just wanted to tell him gently instead of Celeste making it into a huge fiasco."

Kris came up to me and extended her arm, about to place it on my shoulder. I yanked my body away from the touch and started backing out of the room, tears threatening to spill from my face again.

"This can't be true." I whispered. Marlee had betrayed me. But then again, I _had_ broken the rules. But of course it had to be when I was just saying goodbye to Aspen.

"I'm sorry Kris," I said, looking up at her suddenly, "I have to go." She looked at me worriedly as I bolted out of her room.

* * *

I didn't know what I was doing here. I should've been heading downstairs by now, awaiting my fate of returning home, as a three. But here I was, right in front of Marlee's door. My hand hesitated before knocking hard on the door three times. I stood there for about fifteen seconds until I heard Marlee on the other side.

"America―" Marlee whispered, hiding behind the safety of her door.

"Why? Why didn't you come to me first?" I whispered back, my voice cracking. I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't really care. This was it, I was going home. I was never coming back, would probably never even see Marlee again.

Marlee sniffed, but then responded. "I don't know, America. I was just really worried that Celeste would blow it out of proportion. I tried to break it to him as well as I could. Please―" She broke off, then opened the door suddenly. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Please forgive me." She sounded genuine, but I just stood there, arms crossed. Tears were piling down my face by now, and were staining the last dress I decided to wear. It was a soft red and faded to an ivory color at the bottom. Two pockets hug me on both sides of the dress. I do have to admit, it does give it a nice touch. But I could care less about the dress. I looked directly into Marlee's eyes. Without even meaning to, I felt myself slowly nodding. She gave me the smallest smile before stepping forward with her arms slightly out. I met her and I returned the hug.

We stood there for a while, both of us crying, until there were no more tears. I stepped back and wiped my face clean with the back of my hand. Marlee didn't even bother. She just stood there. Finally held up a finger, signaling hold on a second. Then she raced back into her room and came out about thirty seconds later.

"Here," she said, pressing something into my hand, "I want you to have it. It was a gift from my sister. She gave it to me a couple of days before she died." I looked at her in puzzlement but she kept going. "I've held on to it ever since, but I can't think of a better person to give it to."

"Marlee, I can't take this. It's too much. I want you to have it." Marlee nodded as if she understood and then hugged me once more.

"So this is it. Goodbye America." She smiled as she turned to go back into her room. Just after she shut it I whispered back, "Goodbye Marlee."

* * *

I didn't get to say my goodbyes to the King or the Queen. Not that I minded much. It would've been too embarrassing even if I didn't know if they knew the reason why I was leaving. I didn't see Maxon or Aspen when I got to the bottom of the staircase. No doubt Aspen had already been sent out of the castle. I feel a pang of worry as I wondered where Aspen could be. I just hoped he was alright wherever he was.

I was met at the door by one of the soldiers. I had seen him a couple of times before, patrolling and guarding the castle. I flushed red as he gave me a look. How many people knew about my cheating scandal?

"This way, Miss America." He said, taking my small pack I had brought with me for the way home. I was escorted to a shiny black car. He opened the door, and I stepped into the backseat. He handed me my pack and then straightened up. "Goodbye Miss America," he said before shutting the door and presumably returning to the castle.

The driver looked at me through the rearview mirror and smiled. "Miss America."

I smiled a hello then occupied myself by looking out the window. We started driving out of the castle, back into the world that had been mine until I had up and moved here. The trees seemed fuller out here, then again everything was better out here.

I felt my eyes start to water but then cursed myself silently. _No, _I told myself, _no more tears. Ever._I would never shed another tear, it would only remind me of the pain I felt when I left the castle. When I left Maxon. I will never feel that pain again.

After a while I shifted in my seat and felt something press against me. Frowning, I tried to look around for what touched me. Then I saw something sticking out of my pocket. A chain. I slowly pulled it out and saw that it was the necklace Marlee was trying to give to me. My vow completely forgotten, I burst out in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Two chapters in the past 24 hours, you should be so proud! Oddly enough, I get inspired at like 2 in the morning but hey, it works! I'll be putting up another chapter soon so watch it! **

The car ride to the airport and the airplane ride went by in a blur. I barely noticed the cameras, the people trying to sneak past and get a look at me. How so many people knew I was here beat me but as I said, I could care less. My tough appearance was starting to take effect. I lifted my head high and brushed by everyone as if I didn't give a crap about them.

"America, how do you feel now that you're going home? Are you heartbroken?"

"America, what are your plans after you settle in as a three?"

"Miss Singer, is there any chance you'll get married quickly?"

I buzzed by all the microphones and cameras and walked casually over to a sign that said 'America Singer'. I approached the tall man and said, "That would be me." He smiled to me politely and led the way to the car parked right outside.

According to my maids' instructions since Maxon didn't really care to inform me, I would be taken back home to my family to say my hellos and be welcomed back by my hometown. I was then to grab all the personal belongings I wished to take and would be moving to one of the wealthier parts of the neighborhood where mostly twos and threes lived. It was approximately an hour away from my family. My mind was already set on taking on the profession of being a music teacher, so that's what I was going to do.

The car pulled onto a familiar road and I knew I was home. It stopped right in front of my house and almost immediately I jumped out of the car.

"America!" My mom bustled out of the house, hearing the car pull up. She hugged me tight and swayed side to side. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I really thought it would be you." She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

I clenched my jaw and nodded. _No more crying._ "Of course, mom." I managed a smile. "Now where's everyone else?" I said as May came barreling toward me.

"Americaaaa!" She shouted, followed by Gerad who hugged me too. My dad came out too, smiling widely, although I could see the concern on his face, worried if I was okay.

"I'm fine, dad. Really." I said when he placed his arms around me. "I know. You're a tough girl." At that I smiled and he cleared his throat. "Dinner anyone?" We all agreed and filed back into the house. It was good to be back home.

* * *

After a surprisingly large meal (I had forgotten that they had gotten paychecks from when I was back at the castle) we headed into the living room and all sat around the television. I realized I had forgotten the Illéa report was on tonight.

"Honey, are you sure you want to watch?" My mother asked, her face concerned. "We can turn it off."

I smiled. " No mom, it's fine. I don't mind." As my dad switched it on I suddenly realized that I forgot that the girls were going to be doing their interviews tonight. Well one less thing to worry about.

"Good evening people of Illéa!" Gavril said, with a bright smile on his face. You could tell something was wrong however, because his eyes kept darting to something off-screen, looking really worried.

"Welcome to the Illéa report. If everyone could stand and acknowledge the royal family." The camera switched to a shot of the royal family. The King and Queen were present, but Maxon was missing. By the glint in the King's eyes, despite the fact that he was smiling, you could tell something was off about him as well. Where was Maxon?

"You may be seated," Gavril announced, after the anthem played. "It appears Prince Maxon has taken a leave for the evening, reportedly ill. Therefore after talking it over with the other lovely ladies, we have decided to reschedule their interviews for next week. We apologize for the last minute change in plans. Moving forward..." And so the news continued.

May seemed bummed after Gavril announced that there would be no interviews tonight. She started falling asleep on my shoulder so when the front door knocked she bolted upright.

"Who on earth could that be? And at this hour?" My father tensed up.

"It couldn't be paparazzi, could it?" My mother started twirling her hair with a finger. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"America!" The voice called through the door. It sounded like a man, but the voice was too far and too muffled for me to identify it. "Please open!"

I got up to my feet cautiously, my curiosity getting the best of me. I started to move toward the door but my father stepped in front of me.

"I'll get it America. We don't know who it is." I allowed him to go in front but stayed close to him as he reached to unlock the door and thrust it open.

Who I saw though made me nearly go into cardiac arrest. I blinked several times before my eyes finally focused and what I saw in front of me was real. I stepped forward and whispered, "what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa! Didn't think I had it in me to get that mushy but it happens! I really love the idea of Maxon and America getting a happy ever after so I kinda played with it and gave it a twist. Please enjoy and if you like it make sure to comment back! Constructive criticism is highly encouraged! **

By then my father had thankfully leaped about fifty feet away and retreated back to where the rest of my family was frozen, staring in shock at the person standing in front of the door.

"Maxon, why are you here?" My mind was reeling back to when we'd said goodbye. I was almost certain that would be the last time I saw him. I hadn't expected this, expected him to come here out of the blue. Even more so that it was less than a day since I had left!

He clasped both of my hands in his. "America, the whole situation is messed up. What you did was wrong and my mind is telling me to give up on you, to never think of you again. But my heart is telling me something completely different. I didn't even walk you to the damn door, I'm so sorry." Tears started pooling in his eyes.

I was completely frozen, my eyes as wide as a deer in headlights, and he took this as his cue to keep going.

"I let you go, I let you go and I should be glad I did it. But I'm not. I need you. And the worst part is I don't know how that's possible if I can't even trust you." His voice had dropped down to a whisper. A tear fell down his cheek but I was so still I couldn't unfreeze to wipe it away.

"But I love you. I've only ever loved you, and maybe it was the fact that hearing someone tell me you were with another man—" he broke off suddenly. "That you were with another man, made me realize I was enraged and jealous. That seeing you with anyone else other than me broke my heart. I don't trust you, but I do know that even though I don't I'm still painfully, completely in love with you."

By now the tears were pooling down his eyes, and so were mine. Involuntarily I started rubbing my thumb against his hands which were tightly gripped in mine.

"Maxon," I began, the lump in my throat making it hard to talk. "I'm so sorry. It's just when I saw you with all those other girls, it made me realize what were the odds that you would ever choose me? I'm just some five who told you I was there for the food and who yelled at you on the first day. I knew you wouldn't fall in love with me and I knew I wouldn't fall in love with you. And then Aspen came, and stuff just happened. But then I began to realize that you were everything that I wanted. I realized that Aspen wasn't you. That I was beginning to fall in love with you, the exact opposite of what I had intended to do. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, and that I would never do it again." I took a deep breath. "I'm just really surprised that you're here. I thought you hated me." I looked down and unhooked our hands, forming mine into fists at my sides.

"Hated you? Sure, I'm angry as hell at you right now but that doesn't mean I hate you." He lifted my chin up so I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you think if I hated you I would've taken off right after you left because I realized I had just made the biggest mistake of my life? And do you think if I hated you I would get down on one knee and propose to you right here?"

One of those high pitched noise frequency sounds started ringing in my ears and my heart pumped viciously as I realized what was happening. He was getting down on one knee and pulling something out of his pocket. How dare he? After everything I did to him and this is what he's doing?

"America—"

"Maxon," I interrupted him, "what are you doing? I completely betrayed you and you're proposing to me? I just don't understand."

"America," Maxon continued, as if not hearing me, "I love you, have always loved you, and will continue to love you. If you don't say yes I will have to live a life being mad at you not only because you betrayed me but because you also said no when I tried to make things right. I've lied awake at night, thinking about you, losing sleep as I thought about the life we could have ahead of us. If you would just say yes I can give you everything you desire. I can love you everyday and make you happy. All you have to say is yes." He look a deep breath, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. He looked up at me, directly into my eyes, and opened the box.

"America, will you do the honor of marrying me?" I was again frozen in place, moving only to cover my mouth. The tears were still flooding down my face, pooling around me.

"Maxon, I have no idea what to say."

"Oh just say yes sweetie!" Crap. I turned around and saw my mom with tears running down her face as well. I can't believe they heard all of that. And even the part about me cheating. My face was flaming so I turned back to Maxon. I crouched down to my knees and cupped my hands around his ear so only he could here.

"I will never forgive myself for what I did to you but I know you have no reason to trust me when I say this, but I promise to always be loyal and faithful to you. So yes." I looked him the eyes. "Yes." He smiled and kissed me passionately. My family was cheering in the background and I was pretty sure May was doing cartwheels. Afterwards he slipped a gorgeous diamond ring onto my finger and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and thought to myself that this was the happiest day of my life.

Although I still couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So since I've been popping so many chapters out I'm gonna need some time to think about what to write next! I've decided that I'll come out with a new chapter every three days so keep your eye out for new chapters on those days! Enjoy this one, and constructive criticism is always a plus if you wanna write any thoughts in the comments! Keep being awesome!**

What I definitely didn't expect to happen next was a camera crew to come out.

They began milling around us, trying to get shots of my ring, my expression, Maxon's expression, and my family's.

Smiling as politely as I could I mumbled to Maxon under my breath. "Why are they here?" He looked so helpless I felt bad for him.

"I have no idea. They must have followed me from the castle. I had no idea anyone was watching. Although," he glanced at me his eyes filling with shame, "I might've accidentally made a small deal about you leaving and broken a vase, or two." He added. "Then I might've stomped out of the castle without saying a word to anyone about where I was going."

"America, I'm truly sorry." His expression was all I needed to know. He honestly looked as if he didn't know they were following. "You know I just wanted this to be between us." He kissed my hands and put an arm around my waist.

I noticed then that someone had turned the television back on and right then I could see that me and Maxon were on it. My face was filled with shock, and every move I made was mimicked onscreen.

"They taped the whole thing." I whispered. My most private moment with Maxon, and the entire world had just seen it. What would the other girls do? Marlee? Kriss? Celeste? No doubt she'd chop off my head the next time I saw her. If I ever saw her.

"Wow and there you go! That's where Prince Maxon must have gone off to! Is it just me, or is he definitely not sick." Gavril said, the camera panning back on him. The audience laughed at that. "I believe a special congratulations is in order for the beloved Prince Maxon and Lady America. Applause roared through the small speakers of the tv. I was shocked, extremely shocked, that this was happening. Now the whole world new I was engaged to Maxon. That I would soon become his forever. I hadn't really wondered how it would be announced that he had proposed, especially after a lot of people had seen me going home, but now it was official.

"Maxon, it's fine." I said, hearing him let out a breath I realized he was holding. His shoulders began to relax as I said, "A camera crew filming our entire personal conversation is nothing. On the other hand, all those vases you broke might get you into some major trouble."

He belted out a laugh and I joined him. He placed his other hand around my waist and kissed me. "I love you." He said, with a trace of mirth still in his voice.

"And I love you. Always."

* * *

As it turned out, Maxon did not take a private jet, or a fancy helicopter or a luxury plane of any sort to get here. He took a normal, public plane to get here. A public plane! Could you imagine going on a trip somewhere and just incidentally running into the Prince at the airport? Well neither could I. No wonder the camera crew was able to sneak along with Maxon. It was so crowded there that no seemed to recognize him. I, on the other hand, was not so unrecognizable. A tall handsome man with brown hair and a fair-skinned blazing red head woman, in the same dress I had worn home from the castle, followed by now noticeable cameras was sure to attract attention. Anyone who was smart enough to put two and two together could easily figure it out.

People broke out everywhere. Talking, whispering, gasps of surprise, of shock, were everywhere. Some were shouting, saying nasty things, but others were cheering, with looks of admiration on their faces. Some started to run up to us but apparently the camera crew felt it some obligation to circle around us, you know, probably thinking it was the least they could do after stalking Maxon.

The crew did apologize to us after the cameras were turned off.

"Prince Maxon, Lady America," one of the main guys said, bowing his head, "we apologize for following you—"

"And recording a very private moment." I added in.

He winced. "Yes. And recorded you." He looked kinda helpless, pausing to look around at his other mates as if to get help from them. They shrugged and stepped back, heads down.

"We didn't want Maxon going out of the castle without anyone at all, and because of all of the attacks being made, we felt it an obligation to make sure nothing happened to you."

Oh and you just so happened to bring cameras at last second? Nice! I was really starting to like these guys. Oh, just kidding.

We ended up forgiving them and agreeing they might as well act as our 'bodyguards' until we got back to the castle.

So here we are now, with several swarming bodies milling around us trying to get a peek to see if we were actually real. I grabbed Maxon's hand, suddenly feeling self conscious of all the people staring.

"Don't worry, my dear," Maxon said kissing my hand, "I won't let anyone touch you." I smiled at that and kept my head down.

* * *

The airplane ride was short, maybe because I slept through most of it. I didn't really have a chance to go to sleep. After Maxon arrived, we weren't really sure how to approach the problem of sleeping areangements at my house, especially with three other camera men adding on top of that. In then end Maxon and I just decided to go straight to the airport since I would be seeing my family soon enough when they moved into the castle.

Wow. I can't believe I just said that. My family. Moving into a castle. Me. Marrying a prince! I stifled a giggle but Maxon seemed to hear me anyways.

"Is something amusing you?" Maxon said with a smirk.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about the chances of me ever getting to marry a prince while sitting next to one. Just typical thoughts from a typical teenage girl." At that Maxon laughed. I let out the giggles I was trying to extinguish earlier. It felt good to laugh and to be laughing with someone I would spend the rest of my life with.

"So... What's the game plan for when we get back?" I said, hesitantly. I really wasn't looking forward to coming face to face with any of the girls, especially Marlee since the last time I saw her I was a mess and I was still a little mad at her. But I guess I can't really blame her because Maxon did come back.

"Well I will have to deal with the other girls first." He glanced at me to see if I changed my expression. It stayed still so he continued. "And of course I will have to meet with my mother and father and explain myself. I'm sure my father will be real happy with my disappearance. But my mother will be thrilled, I think. She always had a particular fondness for you."

I looked down and blushed. That was surprising. I know we've talked a few times, but I didn't think she actually liked me all that much.

"And your father?" I said, pushing him a little further.

His face froze. "My father will no doubt have something to say. Running off after a girl and proposing to her doesn't seem to be the highlight of our discussion at the dinner table."

In a kinder voice he added, "look, I know my father can be tough, but he'll have to understand that I am going to marry you no matter what he says. He'll learn to be happy for me. And for us." I gave him a tight smile.

"Passengers, please fasten your seat belts. We are now descending and will be arriving at our destination in approximately fifteen minutes. Please do not get out of your seats until we have landed safely. Thank you for joining us and have a safe rest of the flight." The attendant sounded through the speakers and after she was done talking the seat belt light lit up.

Well, I sure couldn't wait for what was awaiting me back at the castle. My stomach started doing backflips. On second thought, maybe I was a bit terrified. A bit? Just kidding, very terrified. I took a deep breath and looked at my fiancé. Well, here goes nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know, I'm a liar. I said three days but its been like 7. I've just been really busy lately but I have finally gotten a chance to write! I decided to get a little steamy this week so enjoy! R&R! Y'all are the best!**

There sure was nothing more amusing than being smothered by your maids the second you enter a castle.

"Oh Miss America, we are so thrilled you are back!" Lucy squeaked, gripping my hand.

"We're very pleased to have you back." Anne confirmed, with a warm smile on her face.

Mary simply hovered over us, too excited to even acknowledge me aloud. I smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand. I loved these girls and they were a couple of my favorite people at the castle. Surely they will stay with me for as long as I live here.

"America, my dear." Maxon said, smiling, although you could see a hint of worry on his face. "We must get to my parents immediately. They must be wondering where we are." With a quick, painful nod, I turned to my girls and whispered, "we'll catch up later." They nodded eagerly and I winked at them before turning and putting my arm into Maxon's.

"Well, lead the way, Prince."

* * *

Okay, so overall, meeting with Maxon's parents weren't all that bad. I mean, after we got through King Clarkson yelling at us, Maxon especially. But it was only about five minutes before Queen Amberly finally managed to settle him down. From then on all he did was crinkle his brows and huff and puff.

First, he was upset about Maxon leaving, especially with all the rebel attacks going on. Second, he was upset with the fact that not only did he leave without permission, but that he proposed to me without even consulting about it with either parent. Apparently, Maxon wasn't able to make decisions without running it by with his parents even though he supposedly was going to run an entire country one day.

But on the good side, Queen Amberly was thrilled. She pulled me aside after the 'meeting' and told me she would love it if she could help with the wedding. I agreed wholeheartedly and told her I was honored that she would help.

"I always had a feeling it would be you." Queen Amberly squeezed my shoulders and smiled at me lovingly.

"Thank you, Queen Amberly." I smiled back.

"Oh please, just call me Amberly. We are practically family." I was stunned that she was allowing me to call her that. I just nodded and said my goodbyes before turning to Maxon.

"I know you probably don't want to face any of the girls right now, so if you want, you can go visit your new room." I raised my eyebrows.

"My new room?"

"Well your certainly not going to stay in that old room of yours. Come on, lets get you settled." He led me through several hallways but oddly enough I didn't run into any of the girls. Maybe they were eating or in their rooms. I wasn't even sure what the time was.

I had already seen Maxon's room before, so I wasn't surprised when he led me to a conjoining room. It was similar to Maxon's in the way it was setup, but it looked plain and unused, as if the last time someone had lived in here was when Amberly was still a princess.

I accessed the room quickly, letting myself see what I was going to be living in until I got married to Maxon.

The walls were a soft pearl color and there was a Queen sized bed (oh, the irony) in the center of the room. I plopped down on it and sighed aloud.

"Oh Maxon, am I really going to live in here?"

"Of course." Maxon seemed surprised. "Is it to much? Or too little? We can always get it redone, that's no pro—"

"Oh hush." I scolded him. "I don't want anything changed and you know it. I just can't believe this is all mine. That I get to live here. With you." I added. He smiled and took my hand.

"I will always be here. With you and for you." He said as he sat down next to me and kissed me gently. I relaxed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the kiss got deeper. Maxon crushed his body against mine and we fell back onto the bed. We rarely broke apart to take breaths before reconnecting.

"Oh Maxon." I said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"I. Love. You." He said, with a kiss after every word.

We continued this way for awhile but we both knew we wanted more. I reached for his shirt and began unbuttoning the top buttons. Surprisingly, he let me.

"You know we shouldn't be doing this, right?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"Yeah we probably shouldn't be." I whispered back, bringing his lips back to mine.

* * *

I woke to the sound of someone putting clothes on. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I sat up and rubbed my eyes just to make sure what I was seeing was clear.

Maxon. Practically naked. Putting clothes on. I peeked under my blanket and flushed. I was naked too.

"Hi." I whispered, looking down at my tangled hands.

"Hi." Maxon said, looking straight at me.

"Did we—?"

"Yes." Maxon replied, very short.

"Oh." It was suddenly quiet between the two of us. I could practically hear the crickets and we weren't even outside.

"I didn't mean for it to—" I began.

"To what? To get so out of hand?" Maxon snapped. Oh boy. Someone's not happy.

"Listen Maxon, it's as much of your fault as it is mine. You don't have to get so snappy."

He took a deep breath. "I know. I just... This is so illegal, and I can't believe I just lost control like that. We were completely out of hand. If someone were to have walked in on us—. I can't imagine the consequences. I'm a prince! I'm supposed to be obeying and making the laws, not breaking them!" He was fuming and I knew there was only little I could do to settle him down.

"Maxon, please. Just take a deep breath. It was just one night, and we're getting married anyways. No one will ever find out. Please, just relax. For me?"

He nodded and sat down next to me. "Last night was..."

"Awesome?" I answered for him, looking at him through my eyelashes.

He took my chin and leaned forward so our foreheads were touching.

"Yeah awesome." He smiled and finished the gap to our lips. I savored the sweet taste of his lips before we broke apart.

"I have to go." He said apologetically. "I have to go and say goodbye to the other girls." I nodded and waved him off.

"Go, go. I'll get ready and be here waiting for you when you get back." I smiled sweetly at him and he kissed me once more before standing up and throwing his shirt on.

Before he turned the handle of the door he turned back around.

"Oh America?"

"Yes, my dear?" I teased him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Maxon." He grinned and closed the door.

The feelings in my heart for him had just grown about five feet in diameter. I couldn't stop grinning all through my shower and putting my clothes on.

He was a keeper.


End file.
